David and the Phoenix
by Lailglow
Summary: In the book David and the Phoenix, the two went on very few adventures. What would have happened if the phoenix, after his 500th birthday pyre, went back to David? Would they finally meet gryffins, gryffons, and gryffens? Will the scientist be back to haunt them? And whatever happened to the Witch?


**Hokay, so I know none of you probably know of the book David and the Phoenix. It's a book by Edward Ormondroyd about a boy named David who moves, and on a mountain by his new home he meets a phoenix. They become friends, go on adventures, the phoenix eats a ton of sugar cookies, but theres a danger, the Scientist. He wants to capture the phoenix. Unfortunately, he almost does, and on the Phoenix's 500** **th** **birthday he finds them…right when the Phoenix is lighting his pyre. The new phoenix flies away, leaving the scientist with a nasty bruise and David shocked and sad. This story will pick up from there, with the Phoenix coming back for David and bringing him on more adventures.**

 **In which the Phoenix returns, and David is to learn of Griffins**

David was once more sitting on his bed looking out the window, looking up at the mountain. He had climbed up there every day for the past year, waiting for his friend the Phoenix to come back, but he never did. Not since his 500th birthday and the Scientist.

The Scientist had left long ago, and David had waited eagerly, hoping to see his friend. Then more and more time passed, and he had begun to lose hope. This was the first day he had not climbed up to the ledge, because he couldn't bear to see that there was nothing there once more.

He still dreamed about the Phoenix. The crest of feathers on his head, which the Phoenix was so very proud of. The adventures they had gone on, to see the faun and the gryffen, and being captured by the gryffons. To see the sea-monster, and the Phoenix racing the Witch. The Banshee, who had made a Wail to briefly scare away the Scientist. Bringing the Phoenix sugar cookies every day, and meeting the Phoenix by freeing him from the bushes on top of the ledge on the mountain.

David had wondered if the Phoenix could still fly with David on his back, wind rushing past his face and the Phoenix sometimes teaching him Latin. The two of them talking about where to go next, what to see.

It had all come to a very abrupt end.

And then

David was asleep, tears running down his face. He missed the Phoenix, but refused to admit to his parents what was bothering him. It wasn't like he could tell them he only climbed up on the mountain to see a magical bird who could take him to see a mystical land. They'd put him in a mental institute.

But that night something changed

He was suddenly woken up by a loud "Pssst!" from the window. The sort of sound somebody makes when they are trying to wake you up discreetly.

David shook his head, ignoring what was probably a dream

And then it happened again

This time he ran to the window, lifting the frame to look outside. No-one was there.

He was about to close the window again, and go back to bed, when he noticed something on the ledge. A single bright-gold feather, like the ones the Phoenix had sported after he was reborn from the pyre.

He didn't sleep the rest of the night.

The next morning he rushed through breakfast, running to the mountain with a bag packed with sugar cookies and sandwiches and climbed the mountain. It was a long hike, but he was used to it.

He got to the top and ran to the bush, parting it to look on the ledge and saw…

Nothing.

He felt tears prick his eyes. It MUST have been a dream. The feather was probably from a random bird.

He was about to head home until he heard a rustling in the bush next to him and he looked over to see golden feathers peeking out of the drab shrubbery.

"Phoenix?" he asked quietly

"David, my boy! It is so nice to see you. Would you be so kind as to help me out of this bush? I seem to be stuck." The Phoenix said regretfully, and David just laughed and parted the shrubbery to free him.

"Oh Phoenix, I thought I would never see you again!" he said, flinging his arms around the Phoenix's neck. "I missed you so much!"

"Well, my dear boy…I…well it is to be said that I missed you as well." The Phoenix harrumphed, quite taken aback by the display of emotion. "I believe it is time we continued with your Education. I believe I have told you of Gryffins?"

"The small, reddish, friendly ones?" David recalled from a past conversation

"Exactly, my boy." The Phoenix said, sounding pleased. "We shall leave the Gryffens alone, for they are asleep, and the Gryffons would most likely try to capture us once more."

"But Phoenix" David said worriedly. "You are smaller than you were. How will you carry me?"

The Phoenix puffed up with pride and annoyance. "My boy." He said, "I may be smaller, but I am also younger. With a little practice, I shall be able to fly with you on my back. All it requires is practice."


End file.
